This invention relates to a device for the digital recording and reproduction of speech signals.
Devices for the digital recording and reproduction of speech signals are used, for example, in telephone answering apparatus. Answering apparatus utilizing digital speech recording in and reproduction from an electronic memory have the advantage that they can be realized without moving mechanical parts.
For example, from DE-PS 32 32 398 there is known a telephone answering system which comprises a memory in which a text and/or a message from a caller can be stored in delta modulation.